sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson the Echidna (a work in progress)
Name: Tyson the Echidna Full name: Tyson Lockhart Species: Echidna Gender: '''Male '''Occupation: Ace shooter of Team Gemini Hobbies: EX Gear riding Height: '''3’2 '''Ability Type: Flying Birthdate: September 21 Age: 15 Alignment: Neutral Hair Color: Black with dark green highlights Fur Color: Black Eye color: Blue Attire: (Coming Soon) Likes: Animals, Guns, EX Gears, and videogames Dislikes: '''(Coming Soon) '''Enemies: Varanus the Komodo Dragon Tyson dislikes: '''(No one for now) '''Friends: Judas the Wolf, Eureka the Hedgehog Rival: '''(Coming Soon) '''Favorite Food: Mangos, pineapple, and Lime popsicles Least Favorite Food: Peppermint Candy Theme Song: (Coming Soon) Weapon of choice: Duel Air Pistols EX Gear: A Yacht that Judas and Eureka pacifically made just for Tyson called Silver Tailwind. Tyson’s Duel Air Pistols: Hidden Skills/Ability: Hidden Skills/Ability is basically skills that Judas keeps to himself. No other character would know unless he tells them. Tyson has a near 360º field of vision. The second part is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight and also see through things such as smokescreens. Wind Ability: ''' '''Ventus Twister: Using the surrounding air to then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of wind around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. Tyson can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the air itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if Tyson cannot spin then he becomes vulnerable.' ' Gale Force Shot: Tyson shoots small, powerful and near-invisible blasts of wind from the hand and or mouth. Gale Force Slash: '''Tyson is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the caster launches at foes. Although this attack does usually slashing damage he is also able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. This move is able to be controlled by Tyson's will and thoughts. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. '''Gale Force Claw: It use a mass amount of wind to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from the user's hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. In addition to making it a deadly short to mid-range weapon, the extending claw also carries tremendous force that can devastate anything in its path without affecting the user, making it useful for dislodging solid and heavy objects. Vacuum Wave: Tyson takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit. Personality: Tyson's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. Tyson can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to be his friend. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge bullets with ease. Tyson's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. This compliments the way he views the world. Tyson also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. Back Story: '(An epic story can’t be rushed) '''Quotes: ' “One hit KO” “Give it a shot?” “Let’s eat!” ''Character By Onup147''''' Category:Male Category:Echidna Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Teenager Category:Characters with wind powers Category:Fly type characters Category:Fly Type Characters